Rethmaryss
Rethmaryss is an ancient philosopher, scholar and scientist. His writings cover many subjects – including physics, biology, zoology, metaphysics, logic, ethics, aesthetics, poetry, theater, music, rhetoric, linguistics, politics and government – and constitute the first comprehensive system of philosophy. Description Rethmaryss' in his Dragon form has Golden-Orange eyes and a long hard skull with four short horns, two at the top of his skull protruding upwards with two more at the side of his skull pointing out and down, three plates extend down his neck, his scales are golden in colour shining like stars. As a human he tends to appear as an old man with long white hair and beard donning a red cloak over a black tobe with a blue belt, he appears to smoke a pipe in this form. This is also how he is depticted in most works of fiction Personality Rethmaryss does not like the humanoid races as much as some would assume. He thinks that the humanoids attain too many powers in a very short time without developing the wisdom to use them judiciously. For this reason he believes the humanoid races could be dangerous if not taught how to use their abilities for good. Rethmaryss forgave humanity because their short lifespan was an impediment. Rethmaryss would like to be able to live an unmasked existence and yearned to be respected as a major power on the worldwide scale. He had no interest in accruing a huge personal wealth, but had collected some treasures, mostly those holding aesthetic value, but some useful for trade with humanoids, and had stashed them in remote caves within across Kaniros He had an inconceivable interest in philosophy and morality and collected a number of writings on the subjects. He believed all peoples' concepts and all of their knowledge was ultimately based on perception. Rethmaryss' views on natural sciences represent the groundwork underlying many of his works. Rethmaryss' views on physical science profoundly shaped scholarship. Their influence extend into the modern times and has never been replaced. Some of Rethmaryss' zoological observations are not confirmed or refuted however. His works contain the earliest known formal study of logic. History Rethmaryss was in Kaniros long after it's founding, on a crusade to rid Cheraulvia of evil. Under the name "Goldendawn", he protected Kaniros several times, from orc hordes and from other dragons. Goldendawn remained a well-known hero in Kaniros and some humans had been known to pray to him. As he continued to age, the threat of challenges from younger, more able dragons increased, to the point where he was forced into hiding, rather than accept one of these challenges, lose it, and leave Kaniros and its surroundings unprotected. Rethmaryss (in human form) purchased a mansion in southeastern Kaniros and used it as a personal library and a place where he could study undisturbed. Rethmaryss was keen to keep his identity concealed, but there had been a few wizards who sought him out in order to trade. He generally gave them only a brief audience, but one wizard from the Kanir Empire gave him a magical rod whose powers he could drain to boost his own. By the time of Alchbyre's founding he had long since drained all the magic from the rod. His ethics, though always influential, gained renewed interest with the modern advent of virtue ethics. All aspects of Rethmaryss' philosophy continue to be the object of active academic study today. Though Rethmaryss wrote many elegant treatises and dialogues it is thought that only around a third of his original output has survived to date. Trivia *Rethmaryss' original name was Gelmarus, but after one Gamemaster disagreed with the name, the name Rethmaryss was created from two names another Gamemaster came up with. *Rethmaryss is heavily based on the ancient greek philosopher, Socrates, his pupil Plato and Plato's pupil Aristotle. *Whenver the Gamemasters need something to be knowledge, Rethmaryss becomes the source of the information, and is an efficient tool for this end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gold Dragons